


Tomorrow

by IerDePier



Series: Torture Shorts [1]
Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IerDePier/pseuds/IerDePier
Summary: “Whe̢n͢ ͟I say jưmp,̡ y̴ou̵ ask..͏.”





	Tomorrow

“Whe̢n͢ ͟I say jưmp,̡ y̴ou̵ ask..͏.”

He knew what answer was expected of him. But he refused to give in so easily. He stared at the wall, jaw clenched. Pain burned into his neck as the string tightened around it, cutting into his skin.

“D̵o̕n̴'t ̧m͟a͞k̷e҉ me ask̕ agai͝n”

He didn’t want to obey. He wanted to get up, kick it in its gut, and spit in its face. Thick, warm drops started rolling down his neck, and his eyes filled with unsolicited tears.

“H-how high.” The words dripped out of his mouth.

“How h̴i̶gh͟, w͘hat͠?”

Dipshit. Sir Glitch-a-lot. Turtle-boy. _Motherfucker_

“Ą̴N̨S̴̨W̷͢͞E̷̢͢R̕͜ ̡͠M̕͡Ȩ̢͜!҉̢”

A sharp sting in his side and he doubled over, clenching the fresh stab wound. He was unable to protect himself from the kick that hit his left kidney and made him straighten his back as he cried out in pain.

He managed to stammer a reply, his voice soft between breaths.

"I͢͝ ͡c̢͏a͘͜n̷̡'̷̢t̕͟ ̢h̡̕͏e̴͟͝a͠r yo͘͟u̵̧͠"

He hated himself. He hated his tongue which spoke those words. He hated the amusement in its voice.

“How high… master.”

Every. Single. Fucking. Day. The same question, the same answer, different punishment.

“G͠oo̸͠͠ḑ ͞bơ͏y͡͏.”

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he’ll resist. Tomorrow, he’ll stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you think this is ;)


End file.
